Love at First sight
by AndraplusMaximumRideEqualsLOVE
Summary: jacob imprints bella and edward go on a second honey moon and Quil does something he regrets. read and review
1. Chapter 1

Jacob POV

It has been only a year since Bella has given birth to Renesmee. I spent every waking minute I could trying to be by her side, imprinting sucked. But apparently I was happy. A month ago Edward and Bella took Renesmee to a place that is a trip like ten days away by any sort of transport. Vampires none included. I have been in so much pain without her around. I wasn't allowed to go. They never let her out of the house. They took her to a place only populated with animals. The usual grizzlies and mountain lions. There were penguins I think. Their kind of traveling all over the place. Their trying to teach her not to hunt humans and help her with the transition, to MY surprize Bella handled the no human rule really well. She mastered it in seven months. The fact that Edward kept her close as usual she really did not have a choice. He is teaching them both how to hunt animals and how to avoid nasty situations. Cleanup is also on the agenda. I have been going crazy. Renesmee was beautiful. Just glowing. I have never seen something so amazing. I thought this way about Bella at first but now, it's like I never knew what love was. Edward is so happy that I imprinted. A bit less that it is his daughter but that really isn't going to get him far. She's growing fast, only a year and she looks like she's three. I can't begin how to describe how I feel. Edward is really happy I am not chasing Bella anymore. He actually gave me a welcome into the family. I have gotten so used to being there that I have gotten used to the smell. Not once did I ever think I would like, as much as love someone like them. With the exception of Bella. But Renesmee is only half. Plus I don't even hate them anymore. Hanging around for Renesme I got to know the Cullen's more. Blondie still hates me but what do I care?

I never did go back to Sam's pack, I started my own. Well not exactly it's kind of like a group of wolves that meet and help the town but we do not have a leader and we stay on our land. The wolves from La Push sacrificed a bit of land and so did the vampires just so we could have a place to call OUR home. My pack is made up of Seth, Leah and that was huge of me. I actually started to like Seth he really is a great little brother. My pack really likes the Cullen's now, even Leah. The Cullen's feel the same. We all live together in peace. The other two members are Quil and Embry. They were so glad I asked them and they came happily. The thing that is a bit of a trick is which pack protects where. Were kind of in the middle of Forks so we zigzag all over the place. For us wolves it's whoever gets there first.

Even though I imprinted the Cullen's did not want me to be too involved just yet. Bella thought it was romantic and was probably also really relieved that I wasn't trying to make her choose me. Honestly I missed those days. Even though I love Renesmee with all of my heart I needed to be with someone. So, on a few shots of whiskey I kind of hooked up with Leah. What happened that night is very clear, even though I was drunk.

I was really upset about Renesme leaving, I took a few drinks. About….37. I know it sounds crazy but wolf. Carlisle still does not understand why I got so drunk; my body shouldn't have allowed it. He thinks it might just have been stress from Renesmee leaving. He's the only one I told and he promised not to tell Bella or especially Edward. He does not blame me for what happened and I am grateful for that. He also promised not to think about it around Edward. What happened that night WAS a mistake and I feel really bad. No matter what I love Renesme and Leah was the one who took advantage of my drunken state. It was almost like she seduced me but whiskey made it all worse. It started when I was sitting on the couch at home with the remote in my hand. I had closed my eyes to try and keep the room and ground from spinning. I did not even hear her come in, the next thing I felt were boobs on my chest and Leah saying

"Everything is ok Jake, let me handle you tonight. Tonight what I say goes." She laughed a seductive laugh and I followed her to bed.


	2. Leah

I stumbled into the bedroom holding on to Leahs hand. Leah was a new person since I let her live with me and the guys. She was a bit nicer and she always had the house clean, she even made us all th. Food we would buy in a week. She studied her mother's cooking because her mother taught Emily how to cook. I don't know why but Leah had some new thing for me. It was really weird. She still took advantage of me, and I got her back later.

I felt Leahs warm hands slide my shorts off as I lay on the bigger bed in her room. I felt her climb onto me and when I felt her warm breast against my chest it was a weird feeling. Bells always had a weird temperature running, Renesmee was the mix between cold and hot. She was the temperature of the water in a just right shower, so Leahs body on mine was strange.

She then used all of her strength to shift me on top of her. I the held myself up, becoming very turned on as she undressed. In a few seconds I carefully. And slowly guided myself into her. She was SO warm inside, this was defiantly like nothing I had ever felt before. I had always imagined what Bella would feel like, like this; if I ever got THAT close. This was better than I imagined but not as great in an emotional way. The fantasies I used to have of Bella werenow replaced with her daughter Renesmee.

Leah and I moved together in silence, every now and then I would feel intensified and go faster and harder. She would let out pleasures moans and move with me. Before I knew it my hands were around her boobs and then the night was over. I was in shit.

All the time I spent with the Cullens I became closer. Carlisle became like a dad to me. I know I had one but he was never the nurturing type that tried to help you with your problems or comfort you. Carlisle became that for me. And I felt a sense of love and belonging I had never felt in a very long time. Ever since my mother had passed on. So did the love from my father.


	3. Quil

Jacob POV

It has been only a year since Bella has given birth to Renesmee. I spent every waking minute I could trying to be by her side, imprinting sucked. But apparently I was happy. A month ago Edward and Bella took Renesmee to a place that is a trip like ten days away by any sort of transport. Vampires none included. I have been in so much pain without her around. I wasn't allowed to go. They never let her out of the house. They took her to a place only populated with animals. The usual grizzlies and mountain lions. There were penguins I think. Their kind of traveling all over the place. Their trying to teach her not to hunt humans and help her with the transition, to MY surprize Bella handled the no human rule really well. She mastered it in seven months. The fact that Edward kept her close as usual she really did not have a choice. He is teaching them both how to hunt animals and how to avoid nasty situations. Cleanup is also on the agenda. I have been going crazy. Renesmee was beautiful. Just glowing. I have never seen something so amazing. I thought this way about Bella at first but now, it's like I never knew what love was. Edward is so happy that I imprinted. A bit less that it is his daughter but that really isn't going to get him far. She's growing fast, only a year and she looks like she's three. I can't begin how to describe how I feel. Edward is really happy I am not chasing Bella anymore. He actually gave me a welcome into the family. I have gotten so used to being there that I have gotten used to the smell. Not once did I ever think I would like, as much as love someone like them. With the exception of Bella. But Renesmee is only half. Plus I don't even hate them anymore. Hanging around for Renesme I got to know the Cullen's more. Blondie still hates me but what do I care?

I never did go back to Sam's pack, I started my own. Well not exactly it's kind of like a group of wolves that meet and help the town but we do not have a leader and we stay on our land. The wolves from La Push sacrificed a bit of land and so did the vampires just so we could have a place to call OUR home. My pack is made up of Seth, Leah and that was huge of me. I actually started to like Seth he really is a great little brother. My pack really likes the Cullen's now, even Leah. The Cullen's feel the same. We all live together in peace. The other two members are Quil and Embry. They were so glad I asked them and they came happily. The thing that is a bit of a trick is which pack protects where. Were kind of in the middle of Forks so we zigzag all over the place. For us wolves it's whoever gets there first.

Even though I imprinted the Cullen's did not want me to be too involved just yet. Bella thought it was romantic and was probably also really relieved that I wasn't trying to make her choose me. Honestly I missed those days. Even though I love Renesmee with all of my heart I needed to be with someone. So, on a few shots of whiskey I kind of hooked up with Leah. What happened that night is very clear, even though I was drunk.

I was really upset about Renesme leaving, I took a few drinks. About….37. I know it sounds crazy but wolf. Carlisle still does not understand why I got so drunk; my body shouldn't have allowed it. He thinks it might just have been stress from Renesmee leaving. He's the only one I told and he promised not to tell Bella or especially Edward. He does not blame me for what happened and I am grateful for that. He also promised not to think about it around Edward. What happened that night WAS a mistake and I feel really bad. No matter what I love Renesme and Leah was the one who took advantage of my drunken state. It was almost like she seduced me but whiskey made it all worse. It started when I was sitting on the couch at home with the remote in my hand. I had closed my eyes to try and keep the room and ground from spinning. I did not even hear her come in, the next thing I felt were boobs on my chest and Leah saying

"Everything is ok Jake, let me handle you tonight. Tonight what I say goes." She laughed a seductive laugh and I followed her to bed.


End file.
